1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold and method for manufacturing a semiconductor package and the semiconductor package manufactured thereby, and more particularly to a mold for the semiconductor package having a protrusion provided in a cavity of a mold die for providing an opening of a molded body which is molded in a transfer molding method for a light receiving region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, in the package of the light receiving device like CCD(Charge-coupled device) or EPROM(Electrically Programmable Read only Memory), etc., the light receiving region of the light receiving device is provided for receiving an outside light.
The package of the conventional CCD is illustrated in FIG. 1., which includes a body 1 having an opening 2 provided on an upper portion thereof, a CCD in a chip state is provided on a lower portion 2a of the opening 2 with an adhesive 4, a plurality of bond pads(not illustrated) of CCD and ends of a plurality of lead fingers(not illustrated) provided inside the body 1 of the semiconductor package electrically connected with a plurality of metal wires 5, respectively, and further more, a plurality of out leads 6 and other ends of a plurality of the lead fingers electrically connected with a plurality of metal wires, and transparent lid 7 provided on a neck 2b of the opening 2.
Referring to FIG. 2 illustrating a manufacturing process of the package of the conventional CCD, in a first step S11, there is provided the body 1 of a ceramic package for CCD by an additional manufacturing process. On both sides of the body 1 of the ceramic package, a plurality of the lead fingers(not illustrated) are brazed to a plurality of the outer leads 6, respectively.
In addition, there is provided a wafer having a plurality of circuit patterns through other manufacturing processes.
In a sawing process, the wafer is separated into a plurality of chips of CCD 3. In a second step S12 of a die attaching, a lower surface of CCD 3 is attached to a lower portion 2a of the opening 2 of the semiconductor package body with the adhesive 4. In a third step of electrically connecting with the metal wire, a plurality of bond pads(not illustrated) of CCD and a plurality of lead fingers(not illustrated) of the semiconductor package body are electrically connected with the metal wires, respectively. In a fourth step of the transparent lid sealing, the transparent lid 7 is sealed on the neck 2b of the opening 2 with a sealant 8.
At this time, the sealing of the transparent lid is usually performed for 1 to 24 hours at 150.degree..about.175.degree. C.
In a 5th step of trimming, a plurality of outer leads 6 brazed at both sides of the semiconductor package body 1 is trimmed to a predetermined form, respectively.
Finally, a marking of CCD 3 is performed.
Meanwhile, except for the above-described package manufacturing process, there is widely well known one of cer-dip type package technologies.
In a manufacturing process of a package of CCD according to the conventional cer-dip process, there are provided a ceramic base and the plurality of ceramic leads through an additional process. On a plurality of ceramic leads is provided a transparent lid. CCD is attached to a lower portion of the opening of the ceramic base with a plurality of lead frame. And, the ceramic leads are attached to the ceramic base.
Accordingly, through the conventional methods for manufacturing the package of CCD, there are required relatively complex and additional processes for the semiconductor package body of CCD. For manufacturing the package, it needs a pre-prepared semiconductor package body, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost and lowering the productivity.
So, there have been researched and developed the improved manufacturing methods of the package of CCD, which use resinous materials exhibiting excellent molding properties at a lower price.
Among these researches and developments, there were a method including the steps of attaching CCD to a paddle of the common lead frame with an adhesive, electrically connecting the bond pads of CCD and the inner leads of lead flames with metal wires, placing a transparent lid on the opening with an adhesive tape, and obtaining a molded body with a plastic for preventing CCD by using a transfer molding technology.
But, in the method of manufacturing a plastic package of CCD according to a conventional technology, since it needs additional process for attaching an adhesive tape to circumferential portion of a light receiving region of CCD for securing an opening between CCD and a transparent lid for protecting the light receiving region of CCD, the process of is complicated and requires more time to manufacture.